Entre Berries e Saquês
by xAkemihime
Summary: É claro que a navegadora não se esqueceria de uma data em que poderia receber presentes valiosos ou bastante dinheiro. - Especial aniversário da Nami


One Piece não me pertence.

Fic feita para o aniversário da Nami, acabei me atrasando para postá-la aqui no site, mas tudo bem.

Zoro e Nami não é meu casal preferido, sou ZoRobin, mas isso não me impede de simpatizar pelo casal...

* * *

Entre Berries e Saquês

Nami, depois de ser aprisionada por Arlong durante muitos anos, tudo o que ganhava dias comemorativos, como seu aniversário, por exemplo, era apenas o esquecimento. Ninguém se importava, afinal.

Ela dizia desde então que não fazia questão de comemorar seu aniversário nem nada do tipo.

Ah, a quem estou querendo enganar? É claro que a navegadora não se esqueceria de uma data em que poderia receber presentes valiosos ou bastante dinheiro! E principalmente depois que se juntou aos Chapéus de Palha, fez questão de lembrá-los todos os dias disso.

E depois de dois anos separados, finalmente poderia comemorar mais um aniversário ao lado de seus companheiros. Era a primeira festa que fariam depois que partiram da Ilha dos Tritões, e Nami estava bastante empolgada por fazer aniversário.

Sendo assim logo os preparativos iam sendo finalizados. Sanji fez um bolo que com certeza deixaria muitos com inveja. Era enorme e simplesmente deslumbrante. E fora um custo impedir Luffy de comê-lo antes da hora.

Com a comida pronta e dos parabéns que vieram em seguida (ao som da nova guitarra de Brook), logo viera o mais esperado por Nami: a entrega dos presentes.

Robin lhe presenteou com um kit de pergaminhos, canetas e outros itens em perfeito estado para ajudar a navegadora em seu trabalho de desenhar os mapas das ilhas que conheceriam agora no Novo Mundo. Nami quase a esmagou com o abraço que lhe deu em forma de agradecimento.

Sanji foi mais romântico, dando-lhe uma imensidão de buquês das mais variadas e belas flores, assim como caixas de bombons que ele mesmo havia preparado. Nami agradeceu educadamente e deixou bem claro para Luffy e o Chopper o que aconteceria caso eles chegassem perto de seus doces. Sanji também reforçou a ameaça.

Outros presentes vieram depois e Nami agradeceu a maioria com um sorriso no rosto. Desnecessário dizer que alguns a irritaram e fizeram com que deixasse uma marca bem roxa nos olhos de Luffy e Brook (isso se o esqueleto tivesse olhos).

Mas o mais aguardado por ela acabou sendo o último. Depois de receber tantas coisas estranhas e outras maravilhosas, Nami tinha que confessar que estava curiosa com o que Zoro havia preparado para ela.

O espadachim chegou em frente a ruiva depois de todos os outros, e com um certo ar de desgosto, ergueu a mão, lhe entregando um maço de dinheiro.

Foi impossível Nami não rir.

Ela pegou com vigor o dinheiro que lhe foi oferecido, contando com cuidado e com os olhos brilhando.

- Ah obrigada Zoro! – Exclamou empolgada, pulando em cima do homem e lhe abraçando com vigor.

Nada deixava a ladra mais empolgada do que ganhar seu precioso dinheiro.

Depois dos parabéns e de entregue os presentes, a festa se deu início no Thousand Sunny. Festa que começara dentro da cozinha e se espalhara por todo o deque do navio.

Brook, com sua guitarra, tocava um rock animado, fazendo Luffy, Chopper, Usopp e Franky irem à loucura de tanto dançar. O Capitão se remexia animado, enquanto segurava um pedaço de carne em uma de suas mãos. Independente da situação, ele não deixaria de comer sua carne.

Enquanto os amigos dançavam, uma pequena disputa amigável (ou nem tanto) se iniciava ali perto.

Com várias garrafas de saquê postas à frente do pequeno grupo, os rivais se encaravam, prontos para vencer.

- Robin, vem participar! – Nami chamou a amiga.

- Eu sou fraca com bebidas, prefiro somente acompanhar. – A arqueóloga disse, sorrindo, enquanto erguia uma caneca de chá que acabara de preparar, tomando um pequeno gole. Ela não gostava muito de álcool, a exceção de um vinho de vez em quando, mas uma competição para ver quem bebia mais sem dúvida estava fora de seu alcance.

Sendo assim, Robin puxou uma cadeira de praia que tinha ali, sentando-se nela e observando tudo com um olhar divertido.

- Podemos começar? – Indagou Zoro, servindo os copos com saquê.

Nami concordou, assim como Sanji, que havia se juntado a eles quase de última hora. A rivalidade do cozinheiro com Zoro sempre falara mais alto nessas horas.

Logo a disputa foi se desenrolando. Porém como os piratas já haviam previsto, ela não terminaria tão rápido. E muito menos seria fácil.

Ao som das mais variadas músicas de Brook, eles iam esvaziando cada vez mais garrafas de saquê, deixando-as espalhadas ao redor deles no chão do navio.

E depois de um bom tempo foi que eles perceberam o quanto era tarde. Robin havia há pouco se despedido dos amigos, desejando-lhes boa noite e ido dormir. Sanji já havia perdido, também dormindo, mas diferente da arqueóloga, este caíra em um sono profundo ali mesmo no gramado.

A música de Brook também havia parado de tocar, e ao levar em conta o silêncio que se apoderou ao redor deles, sendo cortado por um ronco profundo, Zoro e Nami concluíram que os outros companheiros também haviam sido derrotados pelo sono.

Mas eles não. Ainda não.

Ambos os piratas eram extremamente resistentes ao álcool, e ainda permaneciam firmes na disputa, sem dar o braço a torcer.

Tá, talvez nem tão firmes assim, mas ainda assim persistiam. Nenhum dos dois iria desistir até que fosse tarde demais, disso eles tinham certeza.

- Sabe, com aquela quantidade de berries que me deu, você quitou uma mínima parte da sua dívida, mas ainda me deve. – Nami dizia, bebendo um longo gole de saquê.

- Bruxa. – Bufou Zoro em resposta, pegando uma nova garrafa e abrindo-a.

- Apenas quero o que é meu.

- Quer mais do que é seu. – Corrigiu ele erguendo seu corpo para perto da ruiva, sorrindo de lado com certa indignação.

- Talvez. – Concordou sorrindo, também se inclinando para perto do espadachim, sentindo seu hálito forte de álcool, assim como devia estar o dela. – Mas nada mais justo do que cobrar com juros.

- Mercenária. – Adicionou outro apelido para Nami a sua lista, seus olhos presos nos castanhos dos dela. – E o que eu te dei não pagaria ao menos os juros, então?

- Exatamente. – Ela sorriu presunçosa, arriscando se aproximar ainda mais do espadachim. – Mas digamos que tem uma forma de me pagar nem que seja isso.

- E qual seria? – Ele não precisou ouvir a resposta dela. Os lábios da navegadora ao se encontrarem com os seus, já respondia muito bem sua pergunta.

Ela puxou-o pela gola do casaco verde, por cima da pequena mesinha que montaram para aquela competição que agora já fora completamente esquecida, deixando seus lábios selados em um beijo profundo, desajeitado e com aquele gosto tão forte do saquê que haviam acabado de beber aos montes.

Porém não demorou muito para eles se separarem, cada um voltando a se sentar.

Zoro, com a face enrubescida, ainda tentava processar o que aconteceu, se perguntando mentalmente se dessa vez havia bebido tanto ao ponto de imaginar coisas, embora nunca houvesse acontecido isso com ele.

Sua atenção, porém, foi voltada a Nami, que se levantara.

- Bem, vou dormir. Boa noite. – Acenou para o espadachim, que a olhava se afastar, com o cenho franzido.

Porém antes que tivesse a chance de dizer algo, novamente a navegadora tomou a palavra, com um sorriso se formando no canto de seus lábios.

– Os juros podem ter sido pagos, mas ainda me deve muitos berries!


End file.
